1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts of a compressible and expandable nature. More specifically, the present invention relates to carts that are compressible and expandable in all three axial directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The area of compressible carts is relatively well defined. There are a number of cart arrangements that can be made smaller for storage and then expanded for use. Perhaps the most commonly recognized design is the two wheeled shopping basket that can be folded to a flat configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,511 issued to W. L. Bak on May 11, 1976 is perhaps the most relevant patent to the present invention. However, the relevance is moderate at best. Bak discloses an appliance stand that can be adjusted in one axial direction. The length of the Bak cart can be changed to accommodate items of various sizes to be placed thereon.
However, when dealing with the area where the cart can be expanded in all three directions, there is little, if any, prior reference. As a result, the present invention offers a unique approach to compressible carriers. Its carrying volume can be adjusted in all three axial directions. That is, the height, length and width can be selectively adjusted to change the volumetric capacity of the carrier.